Visiting Lost Friends
by Elizabeth Patil
Summary: RonHermione and HarryGinny. What happens when the four travel to the past and meet Harry's parents? What if the veil never killed Sirius, but it was all one of Dumbuldore's plots? How much trouble will two Sirius's get into togehter? Read and Review
1. As the Summer Ends

**Visiting Lost Friends**

**Intro:** I know time travel fics that go back to the mauderer's time are widely overused, but you have never read **my** version. I have read many fics, but still, feel that I have something to add. Anyways, I have chosen for better or worse to write my way of things. If this resembles something you wrote let me know. I do not intend to copy anyone's ideas, but hey I am only human, and can make mistakes. This is a **Harry/Ginny** and **Ron/Hermione** story. I do support other ships, but chose to write this one.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter books are wonderful. Read them! If you are still confused as to whether or not I own Harry Potter I can be of no assistance. Maybe you need professional help. I would suggest a doctor. You should tell them that you find the obvious confusing. After all, who would be here at all if they hadn't read or at least heard of Harry? Everyone in the wizarding world has heard of Harry Potter. Oh no! Are you a muggle? _(Looks shocked)_

**Chapter One **

**As the Summer Ends**

_Hermione's POV_

I sighed as I flopped back onto my bed. Harry's latest letter discarded at my feet. His letters always left me feeling depressed and worried for him. It had been an entire summer, but he still blamed himself for the events of our fifth year, and of course Sirius. In fact, part of me was surprised that he kept in touch at all. I guess he must have been lonely at the Dursely's with nothing but Hedwig and his horrid family for company.

I hadn't seen Ron or Harry all summer, as I wasn't invited over to the burrow. Mom wanted to send me to her old camp and who was I to refuse? Okay, I had refused at first, but she had insisted, and I lost that battle.

At the burrow everyone was probably mourning, anyhow, so I guess I didn't miss much. Dumbledore had arranged things so that Harry was at the Dursely's for the entire summer. I suppose Dumbledore had his reasons, and Harry wanted to be left alone to deal with his grief, anyways. Harry told us all about the prophesy, and why he has to stay at the Dursely's so I suppose everything is for the best.

As far as I know no one is at Grimaldi Place. At least the Weasley's, and most of the order found that the place reminded them of Sirius too much. From what Ron said, the first week at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters had been dreadful, with tears every five minutes. Tonks would crash into something or other and Mrs. Black's portrait would scream insults at Sirius, and that was more than anyone could handle.

That is why Professor Dumbledore moved the headquarters to the Burrow after placing numerous protection-spells around the grounds and house. From what Ron has said it sounds like the Burrow has been completely made anew.

Tomorrow will be September 1, and I will finally see Harry and Ron again, at Platform 9 ¾. A strange thrill overcame me at the thought of seeing Ron and Harry, but I pushed it aside as nerves.

"Hermione, come down here I need your help with these dishes!" mom called. Ugh! Chores, and just when I thought that I had escaped!

_Ron's POV_

"Ginny, give him back!" I called following my baby sister. She had stolen Pig again. Honestly, what was she, fifteen now! I mean she would be a fifth year, tomorrow when we got to Hogwarts. Didn't she know to ask before taking something!

"Ginny, if you don't give him back I just might let a little secret, not that he doesn't already know anyways, slip to Harry about who you fancy!"

"You wouldn't dare!" she stopped suddenly, "Besides I need Pig to send a letter to Hermione, and I could let slip a little something to her, if you know what I mean."

"Huh?" I was confused. Where did that come from? "You don't have anything on me!" I said to her with a smirk. She really didn't either.

"Just because you are too dense to see it, doesn't mean that it isn't extremely clear to everyone else. You know what; I'm not going to tell you. You were rude to me today, not letting me borrow Pig, so I will let you figure it out alone, brother dearest," she sang mockingly.

"Whatever Gin, I mean it's not like you have anything on me." I sincerely hoped that she didn't anyways. Ginny could be dangerous if she had good blackmail material, and I didn't feel like being nice to her for any amount of time longer than necessary.

Suddenly I realized, Hogwarts tomorrow, I would see 'Mione, and Harry too. My blood rushed I couldn't wait. Yawning, I traipsed downstairs. "Ronald Weasley, I called you down to help with lunch TWENTY minutes ago. What were you doing young man? Never mind I don't want to know. Just get your brothers and sister here now," Mom shouted at me.

Sighing I climbed back up the stairs to Fred and George's room. They had finally opened their joke shop, and had premises in Hogsmeade, but since they joined the Order they were staying here. I really couldn't believe MY house was headquarters for the Order! It was unbelievable! I felt so important, now all's I needed was to actually JOIN the order.

That wouldn't be happening for a while, though. I remember the battle it took for Fred and George to join. Mom blew a fuse when she found out they skipped out on school. They were just lucky that Dumbledore intervened or they might not be in one piece anymore.

I stuck my head in the doorway to their room. "Fred, George, better come quick, Mum is angry and it isn't pretty." Fred winced.

"Come on George," George and Fred disappeared around the corner. After I found Ginny, and Bill, I we all went down to meet our doom. Charlie wasn't home; he was out doing something for the Order. It wasn't like anyone would tell me what, though. Percy, well let's just say that if I even see HIM again, HE won't see the light of day ever again. I was angry just thinking about it.

"Boys, put up a table in the yard, and set it. Ginny you can help me here, chop these tomatoes. And you, Ronald, I have a special job for you." Mum ordered. Oh no here it comes!

"Ronald I need you to pick up this list of things in Diagon Alley. This is a huge responsibility. Are you sure I can trust you? It is dangerous out there. I really wouldn't ask at all, but these are ingredients that Dumbledore needs, and I simply don't have the time to go myself. I would have asked one of your brothers, but Bill has papers to go through for the order and I really don't trust the twins. Arthur is busy at the ministry." It seemed to me that she was trying to talk herself into something. I had better help her. This is my chance to prove myself. I can help the Order!

"Mum I can handle it! Remember the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, and the Department of Mysteries at the end of fifth year. I think I can handle a little shopping list." I was really excited now. I couldn't wait to see what was on that list.

My ramblings seemed to have a negative effect on her confidence. "Well, maybe I better send Ginny along with you."

"Mum!"

"No, Ron, I insist that Ginny accompanies you. Ginny, dear..."

That was the end of chance to prove myself, but still even with the pest it would still be nice to get out.


	2. The One Who Shouldn't Be

**Visiting Lost Friends**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**A/N: **Read it! Review it!

**Chapter Two**

**The-One-Who-Shouldn't-Be**

_Ginny's POV_

I sighed. What did mom want now? I finished the stupid tomatoes.

"Ginny, dear," mum asked.

"Yes," I replied sullenly.

"I need Ron and you to do me a huge favor and pick up this list of ingredients in Diagon Alley. This is extremely important. Dumbledore needs these ingredients, and well no one else has the time to pick them up. This is Order business. Do not goof off. Collect everything on the list and come directly back here. It is dangerous to go out in times like this, but this simply cannot be helped."

Yes! I thought as we walked along Diagon Alley. Finally, out! Mum hadn't let us leave the Burrow all summer, but now here we are, Ron and I, without parental supervision. The street was filled with last minute school shopping, but I didn't see anyone that I recognized. I did see a girl that looked vaguely familiar, but probably I was mistaken.

"Ron, what's on the list," I asked.

"Let's see, tail of a marmoset, three dragon claws, seven spider's legs," he gulped, "willow roots, vampire hair, and unicorn blood."

"But I thought that unicorn blood was only used in the direst of times," I muttered, "Unicorn blood can save your life if you are an inch from death, but will curse your life."

Ron looked at me sharply. "How do you know that? I know it from, well one of Harry's experiences, that he told me and 'Mione about, but how would you know?"

"Well," I hedged. He can't know that I was spying on Harry, what would he think of me? Not to mention the fact that he would most certainly TELL Harry all about it. "I read it somewhere?" I made up.

He looked deep into my eyes. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"NO!" I blurted out too quickly. He smirked in an I-knew-it sort of way.

We walked down the street until we saw the shop Mum mentioned to us. It was an overcast sort of day, and the sharp chill of the air was enough to force us inside. We stepped into an old shop. It was the type of shop you could walk past a million times and never notice.

I glanced up at the sign above the door. Alfred's Potent Potion Supplies, was printed in long cursive letters, which were slightly pealing on the edges.

"Ahem, what may I do for you children?" An old figure draped in a cheesy pretend-to-look-professional suit leered at us. The man had a long crooked nose, and a rough pale face. He was quite a bit intimidating, but I looked him in the eye.

"We have a list of items we wish to purchase." I quickly handed him the list that mum gave me earlier. He glanced over the list, and then turned to me suspiciously.

"What would you want with a list like this?" he asked.

"Well, I am not sure if this would mean anything to you sir, but we are running an errand for Albus Dumbledore." I prayed that the man was on our side of the war. If he was then surely the name Dumbledore would trigger immediate obedience, but there really was no way to be sure. Ron just looked around the room, dumbly taking in all of the bottles, and other slimy things hanging from the ceiling.

"Albus, eh? A good friend he is, otherwise I wouldn't be likely to trust two youngsters such as yourselves with ingredients like these. Heck, I wouldn't trust anyone, but if you're sure it's for Albus."

Ron nodded profusely, and I met his gaze evenly, not appreciating his obvious lack of respect for us. Handing over the supplies he smirked, "Good evening, and don't forget to send my regards to dear old Albus. Just say you spoke to the one-who-shouldn't-be. Albus will understand. I would say more, but you can never be too careful in times like these.

As we left the dingy shop, I caught a flash of startling hazel eyes, and a darkened image of black flowing hair. The face looked oddly familiar, but it was gone from my sight before I could place it. He winked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and I couldn't rid myself of an odd sense of forbidding. Something gigantic was happening, something I knew nothing about.


End file.
